


Hair

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [50]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur loves playing with Skip's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Written during Fandot Creativity Night  
> Prompt: haircut and/or nail polish.
> 
> Characters belong to John Finnemore.

Arthur loved playing with Martin’s hair. He loved lying next to him in bed, letting his fingers run through the curly strands and hearing Skip moan as he gently massaged his scalp.

Right now, Skip’s hair was exactly the right length for Arthur to play with it. It was just long enough for him to bury his hand in it, but still not long enough for the hair to tangle itself around his fingers. The way the ginger curls danced as he ran his hand up from the nape of Martin’s neck and up to the top of his head was nothing but perfect. Arthur could play with Martin’s hair for hours.

He leaned in to kiss Skip’s neck when he heard him mumble something, his face buried in his pillow.

”I’ve been thinking about getting a haircut soon. I'm beginning to look like a poodle.”

Arthur gasped.

"NO!"


End file.
